


Détresse d'un coeur meurtri

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Thor: The Dark World
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Les pensées d'un homme qui vient de perdre la seule personne capable de le comprendre.





	Détresse d'un coeur meurtri

**Détresse d'un cœur meurtri**

Cette phrase que je déteste tant résonne dans mon esprit, me faisant le même effet que des coups de poignards. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce n'est qu'une simple manifestation de mon esprit détraqué par ces murs blancs ! Cela ne peut pas être la vérité !

Et pourtant, je vois bien que le garde ne ment pas et qu'il est lui aussi touché par la nouvelle. Qu'il rapporte donc à Odin ma réaction, un simple geste signifiant que j'ai compris et qu'il peut partir. Personne ne connaîtra mes vraies pensées, personne ne verra les larmes qui coulent sans discontinuer sur mes joues.

Tu es partie bien trop tôt, toi la seule mère que j'ai vraiment eue. Tout autour de moi n'est que destruction depuis mon enfance et pourtant, tu étais encore là pour moi, même après New York, même en sachant que je ne suis qu'un meurtrier avide de pouvoir.

Je voulais seulement voir de la fierté dans tes yeux mais je crains de m'être trompé de voie, et de royaume, par la même occasion. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester à Asgard, ce royaume où je suis loin d'avoir une place.

Je ne te l'ai jamais dit par peur de te blesser mais je sentais bien que personne ne voulait de moi ici. Le seul endroit où Odin accepte ma présence est cette prison froide, trop clarteuse et humiliante après ce que j'ai fait pour lui il y a déjà deux ans.

J'ai tué mon vrai père pour lui prouver que je suis digne d'être un Asgardien mais tout ce qu'il voit sont ma trahison et mon insatiable envie de monter sur un trône. Est-ce donc trop demandé qu'un peu de reconnaissance ? Toi, tu avais compris ce dont j'ai besoin et tu m'avais apporté plus d'amour maternel qu'à Thor car je n'étais qu'un frêle nourrisson sans force.

Cette force, je ne la possède que dans mes veines et non dans mes muscles, contrairement aux Asgardiens qui ne vivent que pour se battre et qui sont des brutes sans cervelle, à l'image de leur futur Roi. Je ne peux les vaincre que grâce à ma ruse, ma malice, mes mensonges et ma magie, héritage maudit de mon origine.

Odin n'aimait pas me voir utiliser cette magie et je crois bien qu'il en a peur, au fond de lui. Cette énergie sans pareille qui coule en moi nous liait tous les deux, chère mère. Tu es celle qui m'a permis de la dompter, de devenir un vrai magicien à ton image.

Pourquoi Thor est-il le préféré d'Odin ? Pourquoi n'étais-je qu'un jouet destiné à sceller une alliance avec Jotunheim ? Pourquoi toi, ma mère, n'as-tu jamais dit la vérité sur mon ascendance maudite ? La peur de me voir partir ? La peur de me voir dégoûté de moi-même ? La peur de perdre l'amour que je te porte ? Aucune de ces raisons n'est assez forte.

Je suis Loki Laufeyson. Je suis celui qui a voulu prendre le trône d'Asgard après le bannissement de Thor. Je suis celui qui a souhaité voir les habitants de Midgard m'acclamer. Je suis le pauvre Jotun solitaire perdu dans sa prison qui pleure comme un enfant la mort de sa mère.

Tu étais Frigga. Tu étais la femme d'Odin. Tu étais la mère de Thor. Tu étais une magicienne entourée de brutes inconscientes. Tu étais mon unique point d'appui, mon unique raison de continuer à exister. Mais tu es aussi celle qui a perdu la vie pour sauver celle d'une humaine.

Cette Jane Foster m'insupporte déjà. Elle est la faiblesse de Thor, elle, une simple mortelle astrophysicienne. Elle est responsable de ta mort, responsable de ton sacrifice pour que l'Ether ne tombe pas aux mains de l'ennemi. C'est une femme qui n'a plus le droit de vivre, pas après ton départ éternel.

Je suis certain que tu as souris en la rencontrant, elle qui fait battre le cœur de ton fils depuis deux ans. Tu voulais qu'elle soit heureuse pendant son séjour à Asgard. Tu as voulu aussi la protéger et tu en as payé le prix alors qu'elle ne pourra jamais te rendre la pareille.

Est-ce ainsi que je dois me comporter avec Jane ? Dois-je la considérer comme un membre de ma propre famille ? C'est ce que tu as fait mais je suis peut-être trop différent de toi, trop différent des autres. Thor voudra sûrement que je l'aide à la protéger mais j'ai bien envie de refuser et de rester ici, cloîtré dans ma prison.

Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je vais faire, mère, car je vais honorer ton sacrifice. A quoi bon aura servi ta mort si cette mortelle vient à trépasser à son tour ? Mais qu'elle n'attende pas de la gentillesse ou du respect venant de ma part car je ne pardonne pas à celle qui est la cause de tout cela.

Je sais ce que tu dois être en train de penser en ce moment. Je suis bien égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'arrive à me mentir autant qu'aux autres, moi le Dieu de la Malice. Un mensonge en plus dans mon existence, qu'est-ce donc après toutes ces années de vie ? Une goutte d'eau dans un lac, dans la mer, dans l'océan de mes actes désespérés.

Odin doit avoir compris tout autant que moi alors que je prends conscience de la lourde réalité. Je viens de rajouter à sa liste une nouvelle raison de me haïr. Finalement, cette raison sera peut-être celle qui amènera ma mort loin de ce monde où je ne devrais pas être.

Là où tu te trouves désormais, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre mes pensées et ma culpabilité. Si je n'avais pas poussé Thor à aller sur Jotunheim, il n'aurait jamais été banni et n'aurait donc jamais rencontré sa mortelle. Et comme il ne se serait pas intéressé à elle, Heimdall n'aurait eu aucune raison de porter son regard spécifiquement sur cette humaine. Pas de Jane à Asgard à protéger, pas d'Elfes noirs infiltrés au palais.

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, mère. A l'heure qu'il est, tu devrais encore être en vie, à porter ton regard souriant sur le monde que tu gouvernes aux côtés d'Odin. Je suis le seul, l'unique responsable, le coupable de ta mort douloureuse, juste parce que je voulais avoir une place importante.

Je veux juste asservir, blesser et tuer, tel le monstre que je suis réellement au fond de moi. Un monstre capable de déchaîner ma colère pour réclamer vengeance, pour soigner ce cœur blessé par ta perte. Un monstre qui souhaite simplement retrouver sa mère et se blottir dans ses bras en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le monde qui l'entoure.

J'ai vu les prisonniers entrer, j'ai vu cet homme étrange devenir une créature et libérer les autres. Je lui ai indiqué le chemin pour détruire la défense du palais et ainsi détruire tous ceux qui méritaient la mort. Je suis donc un traître, un fourbe, un homme incapable de faire le bien.

J'entends le silence pesant qui règne dans le monde d'Asgard et je sais qu'en ce moment même, tes funérailles ont lieu. Si Odin pouvait entendre ma requête silencieuse ! J'aimerais tellement te revoir une dernière fois mais j'imagine que le bateau emporte déjà ton corps et que la flèche enflammée vient d'embraser ton enveloppe charnelle.

Mes larmes ne sont plus là, déjà taries comme une flaque asséchée. Mon cœur n'est pas assez bon pour m'autoriser à pleurer toute ma souffrance et toute ma colère. Mes pouvoirs envoient les meubles à travers la pièce, fracassant, brisant, déchirant chaque objet, du miroir aux livres.

Je ne suis plus qu'une loque humaine, incapable de prendre soin de moi-même alors que tu es partie. Thor est là, à entendre les paroles de mon hologramme, à comprendre que ce n'est pas le vrai moi. J'arrête la mascarade et il me voit, assis à même le sol avec cette lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Je l'écoute à peine, percevant quelques mots de temps en temps dont la signification m'échappe parfois. J'accepte de l'aider, je l'entends me menacer en disant qu'il n'hésitera pas à me tuer si j'essaye encore de le trahir, comme autrefois.

Vois, mère. Vois la confiance que ton fils ne m'accorde plus. Vois l'homme dur forgé par Odin. Vois l'espace créé entre nous s'agrandir à chaque pas que nous faisons, à chaque syllabe que Thor laisse s'écouler. Vois les amis de ton fils me regarder comme un meurtrier.

Je ne sais pas où je vais en acceptant de protéger la mortelle que mon frère aime. Je ne sais pas si j'ai les capacités de les aider, de les conduire à Svartalfheim. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à honorer ta mort et ton nom, à être digne de toi et de ton amour.

Mais je sais une chose, une simple chose. J'ai été, je suis et je resterai toujours ton fils.


End file.
